degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Kwan
Laura Kwan is a English teacher at Degrassi Community School. Her husband has/had cancer, so that stresses her out sometimes, especially after Spinner and Jimmy egg her car.. This caused her to take a leave of absence. When she's not teaching grade 7-grade 9 students, she teaches an adult night class. She was portrayed by Linlyn Lue. Mrs. Kwan's favorite student is Emma Nelson. She took a break from teaching for a while to stay home and help her husband recover from cancer. Later, she returned back to Degrassi with everything great. She has been seen in every season at least once. When J.T gets revenge on Spinner during their prank war, he writes a love letter from Spinner to Ms. Kwan. Season 1-9 Throughout the years while teaching at Degrassi; Mrs. Kwan had to deal with lots of altercations between her students; whether it was witnessing Spinner Mason's boner problems, or always sending him to the office because he was always in trouble. Whether it was telling JT Yorke to stop fooling around in class, because he's being a nusence. Or, pointing out the kids mistakes and making them share an assignment with the class that she knows he or she didn't attempt to do. She tried to be a good teacher and be stress free, but with the scare of her husband being sick, and dealing with Spinner. Mrs. Kwan had to leave Degrassi for a time period to take care of her husband. When she came back nothing has changed, especially when Spinner and Jimmy egged her car. She eventually breaks down, and became a stricter teacher. But, still got her teaching done, with kindness. She may be strict, but she knows her kids are learning and learning from her teachings of literature and reading. Her students learn that when she's not teaching, she teachs an adult night school class. Later in the seasons, when Spinner and JT are having as prank war, Mrs. Kwan recieves a fake "love letter, apparently from Spinner" that JT gave her. Of course, Spinner was terrible at spelling, so she knew that JT had written it. Still, she found it "slightly" humorous. In season 8 and 9, Mrs. Kwan has been lowering her strictness, when Spinner, and Jimmy are not around anymore. She isn't used to as many pranks from the the newer classmates so she relaxs a bit more. In season 8, she continues to teach her literature, and progress with the learnings of her students. Here and there she'll revert back to her old ways, rebuking students who insist on wasting their potential. In season 9, Mrs. Kwan returns and is ready for another year at the highschool, she knows and loves. When she sees that Connor has a innapropriate Megan Fox magazine she disposes of it and gives him a detention. She made him aware that the magazine was not only age-inappropriate, but clearly against school policy. Along with the other faculty Mrs. Kwan, continues to teach her kids until graduation. It is not yet known if Mrs. Kwan will appear in season 10, so far she has not made an appearance, but maybe sometime soon she will. In Season 10, it has been revealed that Ms. Dawes, who was originally an art teacher is now the new english teacher. Kwan, Laura Category:Characters Category:Teacher Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Love Triangles Category:Graduation